Haunted
by Sylvester
Summary: Sequel to "Bring Me to Life." After Severus's funeral, Harry is tormented by Voldemort. But he gets fed up with the Dark Lord, and takes matters into his own hands. Angsty, slashy.


Haunted

  
  


pairings: Harry/Severus 

  
  


Author's note: PLEASE READ THIS; This is the sequel to "Bring Me to Life," the original version, not the alternate (So Severus is dead in this one.) Yeah, another Evanescence songfic. Don't read if you don't like slash (male/male romance), and/or really, really depressing tragedies. I'm serious! This is a downer fic! Watch out!

  
  


summary: Harry, mourning for Severus's loss, is hunted by Voldemort, but vows to avenge his parents, friends, and love....

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter & co. Don't own "Haunted" by Evanescence.

  
  


*************************************************************************

Harry watched as Severus's body was burned to ashes, lying on top of a floating wooden altar, drifting across the Lake. He could feel his heart flare and then smoulder like his first love's physical form as it faded away and sunk into the water. 

The small funeral congregation slowly dispersed, the teachers, including a very old-looking Dumbledore, heading back up to the castle, and the few acquaintances the Potions Master had treaded to the apparition boundary in the Forbidden Forest to go home. 

'I will make it up to you. I promise.' 

He remembered that pledge to his dying savior, and he was going to carry it out. He just needed to find a certain Dark Lord.

Voldemort. It all came back to Voldemort. Everything that had ever went awry in his life was his fault. He had been lonely for as long as he remembered. Why? Voldemort. Why had he been sitting on the Tower at midnight, about to end his life? His scar. Who gave him that scar? VOLDEMORT.

This empty space in his chest was becoming too weighty, and it made him feel dead to the world. 

"I can't take this. I need to get out of here." 

  
  


********

Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow, inside

  
  


I know you're still there....

  
  


********

"I think I can help you there, Potter." Harry whirled around to face his nightmare, Lord Voldemort. The tall wizard gazed out at the remnants of his once diligent servant, and chuckled. "You saved him from a lot of pain...do you realize that? I was going to torture him to death at the next meeting. I have known that he was a spy for a while now. Well, you prevented a rather gruesome clean-up job for me as well. I thank you, I wasn't looking forward to killing a man that I had once cherished like a son.".

"Bull shit. Why are you here, Tom?" 

"Just to check up on you. I heard how he died...and the circumstances that led up to it. How tragically Shakespearean. Falling to his death after finding his soul mate five minutes earlier. You must be heartbroken. Well, I just wished to tell you that I will be here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

Harry scoffed. "More like a shoulder to die on."

"Yes well, you do have a point. But be aware, I'm watching you. And someday soon, I'll come to find you. You're mine. My condolences for your loss. Good afternoon." And with a blink, the evil man was gone. 

  
  


********

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you

Moving you

I won't let you pull me down...

********

  
  


two months later....

Harry was having a nightmare. He was standing in an old castle, and Voldemort's voice echoed endlessly in the stone halls. "You're mine....You will be mine...." What did he mean? Tom Riddle, age 16, stepped out of a wall like a ghost, and shoved Harry into a nearby door. He cried out in pain as his head bounced roughly off of the wood, blood flowing from a wound. "Why can I feel this? It's a dream! Disappear!" Harry yelled at his figment, trying to wake up. 

The young Voldemort chuckled. "This isn't a normal dream. I have pulled your spirit here through our blood connection. You will be mine. Remember that." He leaned in and bruised Harry's lips with an abusive kiss, and then he punched the pinned young man in the stomach. 

Back in his dorm, Harry jolted away, blood soaking his pillow where his head had been, and his gut bruised and cramped. He felt his lips. Swollen and sore.

"Enough is enough. Tom, here I come." Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and broom, and flew off into the night toward the Apparition barrier. When he reached it, Harry cleared his mind, and transported himself to the castle of his nightmare.

  
  


********

Hunting you I can smell you-

Alive

Your heart pounding in my head...  
********  


There, the cold, lifeless walls of the old fortress seeped into his pores, depressing his senses. He could smell Voldemort's scent, and could hear him breathing in the depths of his mind, 'You are mine.' 

"I am no ones!" -but Severus's. He screamed into the dead corridor, and he bolted through its length to the other end. He could feel the Dark Lord's eyes on him, even though the hall was as empty as a tomb. Then clutched his head as a furious migraine swamped his meditations. The man was ripping through his mind, dragging out and dipping into feelings, thoughts, and memories, raping his soul, but preserving his sanity for the time being with the constant reminder of his goal, to get this psychopath out of his life forever. 

His enemy awaited him in the Throne Room at the end of the corridor, phlegmatically draped across his High Seat at the center of the large room. 

"' At my poor house look to behold this night; an Earth-treading star that make dark heaven light.'1 Welcome, Harry. You came to me, how time-saving. Have you accepted your fate as being my own, my slave... or have you come to valiantly kill me? Why suffer? I could give you everything. Power, ownership, pleasure." The last one he purred, leaning forward, his ear-length dark hair flowing into his face. He smiled at his prey, twisting a want between his long pianist fingers. "Why not join me merely as a companion, it is so lonely at the top, if you know what I mean."

"Why this change of heart, Tom? I could have sworn you wanted to kill me."

"I find you even more intriguing since you fell for that traitor. I know see that feral beauty that Severus had happily died for. And I want it."

********

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me

Raping me

I won't let you pull me down.

********

"You shall never possess it. I came to destroy this malignant tumor that has plagued my life. I am weary of you tormenting me with nightmares and voices, driving me to the brink of insanity. I am here to avenge my parents, the friends of mine that you have murdered, Severus, and the life I would have had if you had never given me this scar. Face me, you sick bastard. I wish to end it all." Harry bravely proclaimed, brandishing his phoenix and holly wand. 

Voldemort rose, his once lusty eyes now sharp with disappointment and fury. "Very well. Pity, you are so beautiful, and you wish me to mar it. Crucio!" 

Harry writhed, but did not scream. He kept eye contact, and fought the pain, using his immense power to break the curse. 

********

Watching me

Wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you

Moving you

I won't let you pull me down

******** 

"I sacrifice my pure body to the Light, so that it may be used to utterly vanquish the Darkness. Vita piaculum, muto letum pestis!"2

Harry's body was engulfed in a holy white aura, and he pointed his wand at the bane of his existence. The Light pulled itself from around him into a central point in his chest, forming a blinding white ball. It was his soul. The ball traveled then to the tip of his outstretched wand, where it shot like a laser into the Dark wizard's chest, imploding the flesh on contact, but also binding the soul to a cursed afterlife of misery. Harry's body collapsed, his spirit having left his physical form for the spell. He reformed himself into a wispy apparition, and stood above his corpse. He could return to it, if he truly wished.

"Do you want to go back?" Asked a voice behind him. Harry turned and faced the soul of Severus Snape.

"No. What is left for me there?" He smiled, and reached out to take his mate's hand.

Clasping it in his own, Severus leaned in and chastely kissed his love. "How did you find that spell? I never knew it existed." 

"I invented it. Just for such an occasion. Too bad it will never be used again."

"Well, we should get going. I know of a few people who are anxious to finally see you again."

"And I them." Harry looked at the body of his fallen enemy, who had a gaping, empty hole in his chest. "Never again, Voldemort. Never, ever again."

********

Watching me

Wanting me 

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you

Moving you

  
  


I won't let you pull me down.....

********

****************************************************************************** 

1. Quoted from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

2. My Latin is terrible, cause I only speak English and Spanish. I just grabbed a couple words out of the Latin dictionary. I was hoping it came off as something like, "Life sacrifice in exchange for a cursed death." Feel free to correct me, Latin scholars. Review, por favor!


End file.
